pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
PT020: The Final Dimensional Duel VI
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 40. Synopsis Platinum and the group go to the Distortion World, where they encounter theoriginal bodyguards: Paka and Uji. At the same time, Marley, Cheryl and Mira face the Team Galactic commanders. Chapter Plot The group is walking through the Turnback Cave. Marley admits her surprise to see Mira and Cheryl, to which Mira says the same thing about Marley. Marley explains she came to investigate Professor Oak's letter, for she had found Shaymin. The group stops, as the man shows the black hole, similar to the one that opened above the Spear Pilar. The man states this is as far as he is willing to take them, but Platinum still has her doubts if this is the portal to the Distortion World. She promises to protect the man from Team Galactic, but he has to come with them, to which the man agrees. Before going, the man warns them even if they hold hands, they can still get separated. Without further ado, the group ventures through the portal. The group enters the Distortion World, and float in mid-space. Platinum sees a watefall, which is going upwards, but Palmer states it is actually the other way around. Riley also has difficulty going around this place, while Platinum and Palmer land down. Mira, Cheryl and Marley got separated from the rest. As they hear a voice, the girls hide, and see Charon, who is very angry for Diamond and Pearl messing things up. He promises to heal Heatran, to which the girls realize that's the man that hurt Buck, and decide to follow him for the time being. Nearby, the bodyguards hear someone has arrived. They encounter the girl, Platinum Berlitz, and say her name. Platinum asks for their codenames, and is told they are Paka and Uji. The two sides are happy to have finally found each other. Suddenly, the trio hides, as they hear a loud cry, to which Uji and Paka describe as the ruler of this world, to which Platinum says it is Giratina. Palmer points to a direction, where Volkner and Flint are having Electivire and Magmortar fight Giratina. The group identifies them, and the man mentions they arrived way before the group did. Palmer assumes they came to assist them in the fight, but then he shakes that thought out, realizing they just want to fight a strong opponent. Flint and Volkner are having fun fighting Giratina, and decide to use stronger moves. Volkner thinks Flint can use Lava Plume, a risky move, while Volkner can use Discharge to keep up the power. On the count of three, Magmortar and Electivire use those moves. The two moves attack Giratina, who resists them. Instead, Giratina reflects back the attack to Volkner and Flint, hurting them, due to Dragonbreath. Platinum is displeased that such powerful attacks didn't work. The three Galactic commanders observe Giratina, and are quite amused by Volkner and Magmortar. Mars wants to take Volkner, and thinks she'll be a lovely couple with him, since she also has an Electivire. Saturn reminds Mars they didn't come to play. Charon approaches them, and confirms that, while Saturn asks why is he here. Charon claims he came to meet up with them and save Cyrus. Saturn knows he is lying, to which Charon asks of their assistance to fight a bunch of bothersome trainers, since they have more battle skills. Mira, Cheryl and Marley go to confront Charon, who leaves them to fight the Team Galactic commanders. Mira's Alakazam goes after Charon, but gets stopped by Tangrowth. Saturn asks Jupiter why did she do that, to which she states she had no choice, as Charon was looking for Cyrus. Mars jumps in to join the fight, too, to which Marley leaves Shaymin on the floor. Soon, the two sides face each other. Debuts Pokémon *Toxicroak (Saturn's) Move *Lava Plume Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 40 chapters